Konoh's Pride
by saki-li
Summary: Lion king cover naruto Style, con algunas variaciones minimas como humanoids! y LEMONS! parings! minakushi, y jiratsu


Konoha`s Pride

Los primeros rayos del sol se abrían paso por las anchas tierras del reino Konoha, una celebración se daría acabo por el movimiento de los animales solo podemos deducir que tenian un único destino. La roca del Rey en donde todos los habitantes le darían la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la casa real.

El rey Jiraia un león albino, noble y justo de corazón, querido por todos y tilado por muchos de ser un pervertido en pedernido pero no por eso eso menos querido. Su majestad paso a recibir a su querido amigo de infancia rafiqui quien no tardo en saludar animosamente al rey dándole las respectivas felicitaciones. Ambos ingresaron a la caverna donde les esperaba Tsunade la conyugue de su majestad ella a diferencia de su esposo tenia el pelaje cremoso con visos dorados que resaltaban sus bellos ojos azules. Entre sus patas se encontraba un pequeño y dorado bulto el cual se movio en su sitio dejando ver otras hermosas orbes azules igual a las de su madre.

Es hermoso sus majestades-

Por supuesto que lo es, será como miel para las abejas espera nomas a que le cresca la mela!- concordo con mucho orgullo el albino mientras le palmeaba la espalda del mono.

JIRAIA DEJA DE METER A NUESTRO HIJO EN TUS PERVERSIONES ES TAN SOLO UN CACHORRO APENAS!- le reprendio su esposa tras enseñarle los dientes, haciendo temblar a todos los presente.

Lo que era muy bien sabido es que Tsunade era una madre muy sobreprotectora aun que lo negara varias veces desde el nacimiento de su querido minato tanto ella como Jiraia habían cambiado, para bien, ambos babeaban por su primogénito. No había momento en que el soberano no dejara de ploclamar en lo bien parecido que era su cachorro y en el centenar de hembras que tendria tras su cola. No veia la hora de enseñarle todas sus tácticas de "make out sesión" que en su juventud le garantizaron no solo grandes satisfacciones sino también grandes moretones.

Pasadas las tenciones, rafiqui tomo al pequeño Minato entre brazos seguido por sus padres y la corte. Solo el rey y la reina conjuntamente con rafiqui llegaron a la punta de la roca del rey donde rafiqui presento formalmente al futuro príncipe. Todo fue alegría y felicidad entre los comenzales, desde el animal mas grande al mas pequeño fueron a darle sus bendiciones a la feliz familia y al futuro rey. Pero hubo alguien que cuya ausencia no fue indiferente para la familia real y menos para la corte.

-.-

Un pobre he indefenso raton corria por las endiduras de las erosiones rocosas, buscando escapar de su adversario no obstante en un simple descuido un zarpazo se llevo de encuentro a nuestro pequeño amigo el cual se retorcia entre las garras de un leonn alvino de melena negra-

La vida no es justa verdad?- le pregunto al pequeño ratoncito- vera-yo nunca sere el rey- relato melodramático mientras dejaba que el ratoncito se paseara entre sus garras – y tu nunca veras las luz del dia adiu- musito sadisticamente tras cogerlo de la cola y disponerse a engullilor

Nunca te dijo tu madre que no jugaras con tu comida?- le reprendio una voz irritante para el león- ohjj zazu ahora que quieres- respondio cansino, esa era su cena del mes!- he venido a comunicarte que el rey Jirajia esta en camino- le informo con aire de importancia haciendo que el pelinegro rolara los ojos- espero que ayas tenido una buena escusa para haber faltado a la ceremonia- le reprocho, mientras el ratoncito aprovechaba la distracción para colarse entre las garras y huir despavorido-

Ouhh zazu, me hiciste perder mi bocado- le reprocho haciendo un puchero extraño- ja perderas mas que eso cuando rey termine contigo, esta mas enfurecido que un rino con ernia- uhhhhyy estoy temblando de miedo- le dijo con malicia mientras se ponía a acerchar a zazu- ya orochimaru no me mires asi- zazu se comenzó a ponerse nervioso, listo para volar cuando..- AUXILIO!- muy tarde orochimaro ya lo tenia en su boca-

Orochimaru..- se dejo escuchar la voz de Jiraria a sus espaldas, el aludido solo pudo rolar los ojos con molestia siempre interrumpia su divercion- suéltalo- le demando el rey- siempre tan oculto su majesta- reacciono zazu dentro de la boca de orochimaru para luego se expulsado bruscamente de su cavidad bucal-

Vaya mi amado hermano desciende de las alturas para mezclarse con los plebeyos- comento con sarcasmo- tsunade y yo no te vimos en la presentación de minato-respondio, entre molesto y dolido por su ausencia-ohh era hoy?-pregunto fingiendo pena y asombro- me siento en verdad terrible- declaro mientras se apoyaba en en una de las paredes de la caverna y arrastraba sus garras hacia abajo haciendo un sonido ensordecedor- se me debe a ver pasado- se excuso como si nada

Si eso es algo imperdonable como hermano del rey tu debiste estar en primera fila- le reprocho zazu volando hasta su alturalo cual no duro mucho ya que orochimaro le dio una mordida haciendoque zazu volara tras las patas de su rey- yo estaba en primera fila hasta que llego esa bola de pelo!- les reprocho ambos-

La bola de pelos es mi hijo y tu futuro rey- le recordó y recalco jirajia, no sabia que le había ocurrido a su hermano antes no era asi- ouh ensallare mis reverencia- volviendo con el sarcasmo se giro sobre su sitio en dirección a la salida- no me des la espalda a mi orochimaru- gruño frustrado su majestad- ah no jirajia será mejor que tu no me las des a mi- le reprocho mirándolo sobre el hombro, esa había sido la gota que rebaso el vaso, jirajia gruño y corrió cerrándole el paso a su hermano- es un reto orochimaru?!- volvió a rugir- calma calma jamas me atrevería a retarte- le "tranquilizo" para luego sonrreir satisfactoriamente- lastima porque no?- intervino zazu, algo que refuto tras sentir la cercanía del felino- en la inteligencia yo tengo la parte del león…. Pero en cuanto a la fuerza bruta creo que no recibi buena herencia hermano- le comento medio cabizbajo para luego perderse en la sabana

Awww hay uno en cada familia dos en lamia- le comento zazu a su majestad- y siempre arruinan las ceremonias reales- dijo mientras se subia sobre el lomo de jirajia- ah que voy hacer con el?- se pregunto en voz alta- seria un bonito tape- le sugirió haciendo sonrreir al gobernante- zazu- le reprendio con suavidad- y cuando haga sol puedes sacarlo a asolearlo- le volvió a bromear causando otra carcajada en el albino.

**Notas!**

**Hey chicas XD otra historia para mi cuenta, esta vez me encuentro con el rey león naruto style! Primero comenzare con Minakushi y luego para las interesadas en el YAOI hare el sasunaru en otra historia que se llamara "Minato`s Pride" Espero les guste ¡!**


End file.
